looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pied Piper Porky
Pied Piper Porky is a 1939 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Robert Clampett. Plot A sign says "All rats in this picture are ficticious ----- and any resemblance to any one you know is purely co-incidental." In a full, crowded town known as Hamelin, set to the music of Felix Mendelssohn's "Violin Concerto in E minor", on one of the busy streets there is a newspaper article discussing a pied piper who has rid of all the towns rats. Then at the bottom of the page is a picture of the piper: Porky. Porky then plays music with his pipe as singing and music play. After it finishes, a nearby rat appears! Porky goes to get it but the rat makes an escape, diving into a sudden made hole. He takes one last second to mock Porky before going back inside. Porky approaches the hole and sets out a mousetrap in hopes of luring the rat out. He begins to play his pipe and the rat acts as if it has hypnotized him into coming from his hole and he heads toward the cheese on the mousetrap. As soon as he is about to step onto the trap the rat reveals it didn't act. He then grabs Porky's pipe and breaks it in half, playing the blowing end as he danced back into his hole. Porky throws down the other half and grabs a strange box, revealing a cat to be inside. He tells the cat to get the rat but the rat ends up scaring it! After he comments on this, the cat then resumes chase. Porky ends up in the middle of it as the mouse hides on him and they continue down the hall until they get to a wall. After cutting so many markings into the wall, the cat and mouse play tic-tac-toe with each other, effectively distracting the cat until the mouse is able to run into a hole, causing the cat to run into it. Porky then gives the cat some catnip and the cat gets right back up, allowing it to dive into the mouse hole and attack the rat. Unfortunately, the rat won. Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - Wince Upon A Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 4 Censorship * On the Cartoon Network airings of this cartoon, the Rochester mouse's line referring to Pied Piper Porky's flute, "This thing's no good, boss! Full of holes!", is edited to mute out "boss".http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx Notes * The cat calls the rat a mouse (though it may actually be a mouse). * This was the first of two cartoons where Porky was a pied piper. The second one was "Paying the Piper". * As the cat speaks, his hair just slightly vanishes for a split second. Gallery Piedpiperporky6.jpg Piedpiperporky5.jpg Piedpiperporky3.jpg Piedpiperporky2.jpg Piedpiperporky1.jpg Piedpiperporky7.jpg PiedPiperPorkyLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card PiedPiperPorkyLobbyCard2.jpg|2nd Lobby Card References Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1939 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Dave Hoffman Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package